My Girls
by Blondeangle
Summary: Draco come back from war and the love of his life has a baby. when this is over there will be a squeal for Nicole as a teen!
1. 1 Chapter One

My Girls chapter one- Coming Home To a Surprise

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter sadly. Not money is being made off of this. i own nothing but, the OC character . That you will not find in any of the Harry Potter book series. _

_A/N- IF you guys really like this then when ever this story is over i will make a squeal of when they kids are at Hogwarts in there teenage years! Please review! _

Draco Malfoy sit in front of Blaise on the train to home. It had been five years since he had been home. He wasn't home because he was out at war fighting. He had joined the Order in his sixth year because that was when the war had started and he had to drop out of school.

Blaise had also joined the Order with Draco.

"So big today huh?" Blaise asked and Draco snapped his crystal blue eyes away from the window.

"Yeah, I get to see Hermione today. I haven't seen her in five long years," Draco said and Blaise nodded.

"I bet she will happy to see her _Dragon_," Blaise teased because Hermione would always call Draco her Dragon.

"I am fine being a Dragon just fine thanks," he laughed and they felt the train stop.

They each grabbed there bags that layed next to them and walked out of the compartment. They also saw Harry and Ron walking out. Harry had defeted Voldemort in the last battle and Draco killed his father.

"Potter, Weasley," he greeted them.

"Malfoy," they said and Draco nodded and started to walk in front of them to get off the train.

"Where is Hermione staying at?" Blaise asked.

"Well, last time I checked she was living in a house in London," Draco said and Blaise nodded understanding.

"Alright mate I will see you sometime," Blaise said as they got off the train and started walking different ways.

Draco smiled to himself as he walked up to the two story white house. He walked up to the wooden steps and got face to face with the door. He knocked gently and heard footsteps walking to answer to the door.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled then pulled him into a bear hug and kissed him hard. "Oh my God Draco I missed you so bad! I have a lot of things to tell you also," she said and was getting ready to bring him inside when Draco looked down a something ran over to her and gripped on her leg.

"James is trying to kiss me again!" the little girl with straight blonde hair said who looked the age of five years old.

"Well, you like James don't you?" Hermione asked kneeling down to the little girl.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to know," she giggled.

"Well, you kiss James before he kisses you okay. You'll surprise him!" Hermione said and started to tickle her. The little girl giggled and ran off calling James.

"Who was that she was cute?" Draco asked and Hermione rose back up to him.

"Who's the father?" Draco asked and looked as the little girl chased after the raven haired boy with emerald green eyes.

"Would you ever think I would cheat on you Draco? I would never! Can't you tell it's yours?" Hermione asked then paused. "I found out I was seven moths pregnant a week after you left. I mean I just thought I ate a lot because I had nothing better to do that you had left," Hermione admitted.

"She's beautiful," Draco said staring at her and she kissed James and ran behind the couch.

"I know. She looks like her daddy," Hermione said and Draco grinned.

"Does she know im her dad?"

"Yeah, she knows. She saw pictures of us of our sixth year and she asked so i told her. She just hasn't realized it was you," Hermione said and Draco nodded.

"I have an idea that she likes Potters son?" Draco asked and Hermione hit him.

"Her best friend is Harry and Ginny's daughter Emeral," Hermione said and Draco nodded.

"I don't like."

"Of course you wouldn't but, I think it's sweet," Hermione said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Will you still love her if she's not in Gryffindor?" Draco asked and Hermione's mouth dropped.

"Of course! She probably will be though but, it won't bother me," Hermione said and Draco nodded in relief.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and sit him on the couch next to her.

"Why are Potter's kids here?"

"Because we all take turns for when we work. Like today Harry's kid Emeral is with Remus and James is with me then Ron and Whitney's kid is with Remus also I belie. Ginny works today at the Hospital so…yeah," she laughed.

"Oh, Hello Draco," said a voice from behind them. Hermione and Draco turned around and saw Ginny Potter standing there at the door with Harry behind her.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione said and got up off the couch and went to hug her.

"HARRY! GINNY!" Nicole Malfoy yelled and ran to jump into Harry's arms. Harry hugged her and he felt a pulling at his pans leg. He looked down and saw James pulling on his leg with pleading eyes.

"Nicole that's my dad," James said and Harry looked down at him.

"Yes, James your my son but, I love Nikki too," Harry said and picked up James then Nikki ran to Ginny and hugged her.

"How you doing little girl?" Ginny asked her and she giggled.

"Playing with James. He kissed me today," Nikki giggled.

"Did not! I didn't dad!" James said and Harry laughed.

"Yes, you did and then I kissed you!" Nikki and James argued. Hermione got off the couch and went over to hug Harry.

"How was it in war? Im glad you back," Hermione said and kissed his cheek.

"The same and im glad to be back," he laughed.

"Well, goodbye Hermione we need to go get Emeral," Ginny said and opened the door and her and hair were getting ready to leave when Hermione whispered something in Ginny's ear.

"Give Harry a good night since it's his night back," Hermione winked and Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry about that im right on the case," Ginny laughed.

"I think this is the first girl conversation that I am interested in," Harry said and they all laughed.

"Bye! Thanks again!"

Draco watched from the couch when the door shut and Hermione turned back to him with Nikki in her arms. She went over and sit next to Draco and Emeral stared at him.

"Nicole, this is your dad," Hermione said and Emeral started to giggle while she jumped. She hugged Draco by the neck and kissed his cheek.

"Am I your girl?" she asked him with her head tilted.

"Yeah, you're my girl."


	2. 2 The Secret Garden

Chapter 2- The Secret Garden

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made of this. I own the OC characters. You will never find my OC characters in the Harry Potter book series. _

_A/N- Read and Review! The more review the more updates! _

**Draco woke up the next morning in a bed. He looked over to his right and saw a big lump of brown hair. Known as Hermione. He laughed to himself and nudged her a little and her head rose from the blankets and pillows. **

"**Thanks Draco," she said and kissed his cheek. "I am going to go get ready for work, Luv," she said and realized that she was naked. She put her tiny hand on the carpet floor in search of her clothes. She found her pink with white stripes on them and her shirt with her underwear under them. **

**She slipped them on quickly and put her house shoes on and walked into her huge bathroom. Draco heard the water turn on and a little voice talking from another room. He figured it was Nicole. **

**He got up and stretched then made his way down the hall to Nicole's room. He opened the door and saw a little bed by the window, a bookshelf, a white desk, a pink box full of toys with roses painted on the side of it, and pictures on the wall of butterflies, brooms, owls, hearts, Quidditch balls, and drawings of different kinds of candy. **

"**Boys are cheats and liars there such a big disgrace they will tell you anything to get to second base," she said in a singing voice. Draco snorted and she looked around from her bed. "Daddy!" she said excited and Draco walked over to her. **

"**Why aren't you asleep angel?" Draco asked she kissed his cheek as he leaned over to where she was asleep. **

"**I just woke up and didn't want to go back to asleep," she with her tongue stuck out. **

"**You want to come and lay back in the bed with me? I am still sleepy are you?" he asked and she nodded. He picked her up and started to carry her out of the pink carpet room. **

**Draco walked into the Hermione's and his room and heard the hair dryer blowing now. He laded Nicole on Hermione's side and he laded on his side and she shut her eyes and he laded next to her. **

**Hermione came out of the bathroom looking like a model. She had on her short, tight, white dress uniform that she had to where to Saint Mongos and she had on black high heels.**

"**Maybe I should get hurt and visit you in the hospital then you can be my nurse," he teased her as she put in her earrings. She grinned at him and blew him a kiss. **

"**Are you staying with Nikki today?" Hermione asked him. **

"**Yeah, sure. We will most likely be here when you get back. When is that exactly?" **

"**I will be back at four, okay?" she laughed as she pulled on the handle of the door knob. **

"**Yeah, bye Luv," he said and she shut the door behind her. Draco looked at his life now and how it will be. He looked out the window above his head and saw birds flying around, chirping happily. Draco almost shut his eyes when he heard the door open again. **

"**Hello Draco!" a little girl with raven hair and emerald eyes said smiling. She had on a white skirt and a baby pink shirt. Her hair was up in a pony tail and her cheeks were rosy. **_Oh great Potter's kid is here_**Draco thought and Nicole opened her eyes and grinned. "Hello Nikki." **

"**Hey, Em," she said and pulled the covers off her little body. She walked up to Emerald and whispered something in her ear then Emerald nodded. **

"**Daddy, will you go with us to the garden in the back yard?" Nicole asked. "Mum takes us sometimes after we have been good," Nicole said then she and Emerald had pleading eyes. **

"**Alright but, first let's me and you get dressed," Draco said and they said giggling while they jumped up and down. Draco got up the bed and walked into the bathroom then in the closet where he found all of his clothes, shoes, and other possessions. **

**Emerald and Nicole walked in front of Draco as they started to walk to black gates behind Nicole's house. It had flower, and veins growing on the rails. Draco raised and eyebrow as the girls got to the gate and Nicole kneeled down to a bunch of rocks lying in the dirt.**

**Nicole picked up one looked under it and then put it back down where it was. She picked up the next rock, looked under it, and put it back down gently in the same spot. She picked up a rock to the far left, looked under it; she grinned, and pulled a rusty gold key from under it. **

**  
"Turn around, dad for a second," she said still kneeling down. He turned around as he was told and Nicole started switching the rocks around. She stood up and stuck the key in an odd shaped hole and the gate opened. "You can look now," she said and Draco turned around and saw flowers of all different colors, a pond, lily pads, ducks, fish, a tire swing, and rocks that you sit on. **

"**What is this place?" **

"**We call it the secret garden." **


	3. 3 chapter 3

Chapter 3-

**Emerald and Nicole ran in the gates and Nicole headed for the tire swing. She jumped onto it letting her shoes fall off her little feet and Nicole went to go sit over by the swans. She laughed as they started to flap there wings and Nicole laughed. **

"**What is this place?" **

"**We told you already," Emerald explained. **

"**I know that but, who found this? And why do you come here?" he asked them and they giggled. **

"**My mum found it one day and we just come here to play," she said sweetly and Draco nodded. **

"**It's beautiful out here. You know?" Draco asked like he was talking to an adult. **

"**Yeah, it pretty out here on pretty days," Emerald said. She flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and yawned and then Nicole yawned. **

"**I think maybe we should come back here later because I think some little girls are sleepy," Draco said and they shook there head. **

"**No, were just tired," Emerald said rubbing her eye. **

"**Come on if your good will come back later," Draco said and they nodded. "Which ever one of you gets back to the house the fastest will get a chocolate belly bean," he said and at that moment the blonde and the brunette took off running toward the house and Draco followed closely behind them. **

**Draco opened the door to the house and saw Hermione and Ginny sitting at the table with there uniforms on. **

"**Hello, Draco. Was Emerald good?" Ginny asked. She had her hair in a high ponytail today and she had on the same dress as Hermione everything was the same except her high heels were blood red. **

"**Yes, they were both fine. We just went into the garden. Why are you guys here already?" Draco asked. **

**  
"We got off early and Ginny came to pick up Em," Hermione explained to Draco and he nodded. He went over to the counter where a bag of jelly beans were and through a chocolate one to Emerald and she caught it. **

"**She will probably be Seeker for Gryffindor team," Draco laughed. **

"**Harry sure hopes so," Ginny said and she and Hermione laughed. **

"**Mum, I won a chocolate bean from Draco because I ran here fast," Emerald said as she jumped in Ginny's lap. **

**  
"You did? That's great sweetheart," Ginny kissed her forehead. Emerald giggled. "I swear, Hermione the child won't let me cut her hair. Not even trim it!" Ginny said looking at Emerald's long hair. **

"**Oh, Gin. It's pretty long. You should leave it that way all long like yours was, Gin," Hermione insisted and they head the door open. **

"**I liked it long," said Harry as he, Ron, and Ron's wife Olivia walked in. Olivia had blonde hair and blue eyes. She worked at Hogwarts as Potions teacher. **

"**Hello everyone," Ron greeted them. Olivia came in with them and a little red head girl behind them. **

"**Hello, Cindy," Hermione said to the little girl and Hermione stretched her arms out for the little red head. **

"**Hi, Hermione," said the little girl shyly looking at Draco from Hermione's leg. "Who's Mr. Cutie?" she whispered and Hermione burst out laughing. **

"**That's Draco. Draco is Nikki's daddy," Hermione said kneeling down to Cindy. **

"**Do you love Mr. Cutie?" **

"**Very much," Hermione said and kissed her nose. **

"**Out of all the kids my child had to like him?" Ron said and everyone laughed. Ron picked up Cindy and put her on his lap. Cindy blushed and Draco laughed. Cindy hid her head in Ron's shirt. **

"**I think it's cute," Olivia said and Ron rolled his eyes. **

"**Hun, you think it's cute when she sneezes," Ron said and Olivia rolled her eyes. **

"**So what are you doing here Ron? Harry and Olivia can stay but, you can….go," Ginny joked as she shooed him away. **

"**Well we came to visit and Cindy got bored and wanted Emerald and Nikki to stay the night," Ron said. **

"**If you up to it then Emerald can since James is with Chester Wood right now spending the night," Ginny said looking at Harry then he nodded. **

"**Sure, I don't mind it Nikki goes just don't care. Do you care Draco?" Hermione asked and Draco shook his head. **

"**Yay!" Emerald and Nicole cheered. **

"**Come on, Em let's go get your stuff ready and Harry can drop her off when he goes to see Remus, can't you Harry?" Ginny asked as she picked up Emerald. **

"**Sure, come on let's go before it gets chilly," Harry said. They waved and walked out of the house. **

"**If you hold on a second Ron then I can go get her some clothes," Hermione said and Ron nodded. Hermione handed Nicole to Olivia and took off up the stairs. **

"**How have things been doing for you Draco? Ron said you were in the Order now," Olivia asked. **

"**Things have been good. I sold the Manor since no one lives there and it always freaked me out," Olivia laughed at this. "Yeah, I come to the Order when I saw my father do things and I didn't want that," Draco said and Olivia nodded. "Thanks God you're taking Nicole today." **

"**Why? Do you not love her or something?" Ron said shocked. Ron looked over at Olivia who no longer had Nicole. He looked around and heard noisy in the kitchen so though she was there. **

"**No, that's not it. That would never be it," Draco said and Ron nodded. "I have something to ask Hermione tonight," he said and Olivia nodded. **

"**What I don't get it?" Ron said confused. **

"**He's going to ask Hermione to marry him, Ron," she laughed because she didn't believe Ron didn't get it. Ron nodded and then his eyes widened. **

"**You what?" Ron yelled still in shock. **

"**Yes, Ron they love each other. That's what people do when they love each other," Olivia said and Ron rolled his eyes. **

"**I know that but, I can't believe it," Ron admitted. **

"**Okay, let's change subject before Ron gets a headache from confusion," Olivia said. "And we better change subject because Hermione might hear. **

"**So do you have any other children?" Draco asked. **

"**Yeah, we have a little boy who is one year older than Cindy," Ron said and Draco nodded. Hermione came down the stairs with a pink and green overnight bag for Nicole. When Nicole heard the footsteps of her mother she came from the kitchen and she ran up to her mum with a big hug then she ran over to Draco with a big hug. **

"**Okay, Nikki you be a good girl," Hermione said and kissed her forehead. Nikki nodded and jumped into Ron's arms. **

"**Bye, 'Mione!" Ron said as they walked out of the door. Hermione turned to Draco and smiled. **

"**Will you walk with me Hermione?" Draco asked with his hand out and Hermione took it. **


End file.
